User blog:Iceburger/Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Superior in Every Way - 7* Grandt Edition
Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Superior in Every Way - 7* Grandt Edition Am I a damage buffer, a semi-mitigator, a nuker, I don't know any more?!?! Somebody help me! ' ' I recently made a blog post about Elaina's 7* and how it was horrible and I basically overhauled her skills to make her fit in with the OP Global Exclusive 7*s we know and love today. Elaina and Grandt came out a while ago and while Elaina was pretty bad for a 7* back then, Grandt was actually okay. However, now he is pretty crummy and I find it a shame once again becuase like Elaina, his unit art is just way too cool for him to be that bad. I'm going to give him an extreme makeover and turn him into the slaying-machine he was meant to be! __________________________________________________________________________________________ I'll talk about each of his features and then give what I think is a better, but not broken, version of it. Leader Skill: Flashing Crimson Prescience His LS is probably his best feature honestly. It was easily one of the best LSs in the game at the time. It gave that nive ATK and HP boost and a great crit damage up buff. It was a better version of Colt's LS. But, it's not good enough for today. Here's my new one 40% boost to HP and ATK of all allies, boosts critical damage (150%), boosts damage dealth to weaker elements (100%). His new LS is basically just a buffed version of his old one with his ES added. This makes him a great damage dealer and a good leader for nuke squads, Grandt's best feature was his insane ATK stat. Extra Skill: Ruthless Instinct His LS is pretty good and there's not much I have to change to make it good. Great boost in damage dealt to weaker elements (120%) , and boosts damage (15%) by a certain amount after a critical hit is landed for the next turn, and reduces damage taken (20%) after a certain amount of damage has been dealt (10,000 damage). I decided to give him an additonal crit-based ES buff and a normal damage reduction buff just to beef up his ES. He wouldn't be an OP global exclusive without way too many buffs. Brave Burst: Garuda Impact What is up with this BB anyway, I thought Grandt was a crit buffer, but this is just "wtf"? He needs to be consistent. Here's my upgraded BB for him: 6 combo Fire attack (500%) on all enemies, adds DEF ignoring effect to attack, boosts BB ATK (250%), & chance to boost ATK, REC, DEF after a certain number of critical hits have been dealt (30% chance to boost ATK, DEF, and REC by 20% after 10 critical hits have been dealt) for 3 turns. I decided for his BB to be another great buff to complement his role as a damage dealer and to be a stat reducer. The stat boost after 10 crits also helps him beef up the squad. His ols BB was pretty much useful except for on Metal Parades but his new one is pretty versatile. Super BB: Garuda Crash His SBB is pretty much the same as his BB but with a selfish ATK buff. If you though his BB was good, wait to see his upgraded SBB. Put your seatbelts on because this is going to get crazy. 12 combo massive (600%) Fire attack on all enemies, 8 combo massive (800%) Fire attack on single enemy, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies' ATK (50% chance to reduce ATK by 50%), boost ATK relative to max HP (20% boost), & boosts critical hit damage (80% boost) for 3 turns. I decided to make him a crit and damage buffer and kept his ATK reduction skill. He's much better than he was before and is way more useable. He's got a bunch of top-tier skills that make him amazing again. Ulimate BB: Grito Del Fenix His UBB is pretty trashy and you would really have no reason to use it now with units that can give better 3 turnATK down or mitigation buffs when Grandt's 75% ATK down only lasts for 2 turns. I'll make his UBB great again (not that it ever was good). 18 combo massive (1500%) Fire attack on all enemies, ATK and DEF reduction (80% ATK reduction, 60% DEF reduction) and additional attack at the end of the turn (800% multipler), & critical hits massively boost damage and BB damage (20% to ATK and BB for every critical hit dealt) for 4 turns. I beefed up the ATK reduction debuff and DoT buff for his UBB a lot, making it a huge source of damage output and way more useful in a battle. I also added a big ATK and BB damage up buff based that is centered around him being a critcal buffer. __________________________________________________________________________________________ All in all, my upgrades to Grandt have made him a top-tier OP global eclusive 7* and revives back from the grave of units you think are cool to get but would never actually use. He is now pretty viable as an ATK, BB damage, and crit damage buffer. If he were actually like this, he'd be an absolute beast one-shot any and every thing. I hope you liked my little rant on Grandt and how I think we would be if he were released now. Give me feedback on how you think the unit is: too OP, really good, still meh, or even worse. This is only my 2nd blog so don't expect too much. I might be bringing more of these soon so make sure to check the blogs on my account page for more stuff like this. My Page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Iceburger Happy Hunting! Category:Blog posts